You Found Me
by DMcInk
Summary: Pam runs away from Shreveport and ends up in Sweden after a bitter argument with Eric over Sookie, expecting to get some time to herself and clear her head the sassy vampire is tracked down by an unwanted visitor. Rated M for lemons.


_One shot with Eric & Pam, contains sexual content and Rated M for a reason. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_~You Found Me~_

"You found me." Pam stated in an unsurprised tone, her face expressionless as her blue eyes gazed blankly over the rough waves that crashed on the rocky shore of a secluded beach in Oland, Sweden.

"Of course" Eric said, his tone indifferent and his face hard as his eyes set upon her blonde locks of hair that blew in the cold wind that came from the sea, the smell of salt and seaweed filling his lungs.

"Why did you come?" she frowned turning on her heel to frown up into her maker's eyes, the irritation on her face evident as she tried her best to scowl but ended up looking innocently pathetic with a pouting lower lip.

"I missed you if I'm honest" he sighed shrugging his shoulders, his eyes wandering into the black sky as his sights fell upon the seagulls, their loud calls bringing back fond memories of his past. "It disturbed me when you left, I thought that I would be fine without you but after the first night I began to worry that you'd gone and got yourself into more trouble."

Pam clenched her jaw and stormed past him

"Well as you can see I'm doing fine without you so please leave." She hissed in irritation, her arms folded and her steps heavy and hurried as she made her way towards the fields that would lead her to their farm where she had been living for the past three days. "I'm sure Sookie will be worrying about you." She added with sarcasm.

Rolling his eyes Eric slowly followed the trail of his progeny as she tried to get away from him, the casual white summer dress she was wearing blowing in the wind causing her backside to be revealed. Smiling in silence Eric appreciated the sight and so didn't bother to inform her,

"Sookie is no concern of mine" he sighed with boredom "Sam Merlotte proposed to her and she said yes."

Turning around sharply Pam let out a laugh, her hands falling to her hips

"So the Viking gets rejected from his little pet and so comes running after me?" she growled "Don't you dare expect me to forget the words you uttered to me a mere three days ago, Eric Northman!" she stomped her foot on the ground before turning to stomp away from him.

"You deserve an apology" he agreed "And I am more than willing to give it to you, I had a lapse of judgement and took it out on the wrong person. I am sorry that I shouted in your face Pam, I didn't mean it and when you had left I felt terrible." He sighed

"Good!" she hissed "You should still feel terrible, your pathetic attempt at an apology is not accepted."

Smirking, Eric could sense her interior walls crumbling. She couldn't hold a grudge against him for long, she worshiped the earth he walked on and it was clear to him that she was having a hard time sticking to her stubbornness.

Following her the rest of the way to their farm in silence he tuned into her emotions, smelled the perfume along with the natural sweetness of her body that travelled through the wind and into his face.

She looked beautiful tonight, more beautiful than he had remembered her being three days ago which seemed impossible. Maybe it was the sun dress or the way her hair blew in the wind, maybe it was the way her alabaster skin shone in the moonlight or simply because she was in his homeland. Whatever the reason, she was beautiful.

Rushing into the front door of the farm she turned around and tried unsuccessfully to slam the door in his face but he had caught sight of her wicked little plan before she had followed through.

With a large arm stopping the door from shutting Eric stared at his progeny as she tried with all her strength to move the door but it was impossible, the door creaked under the pressure as Eric held it firmly in place while she pressed her whole bodyweight against it. Groaning her arms began to shake, her eyes refusing to meet his as she knew that this was a fight she was unable to fight.

Whining in frustration she finally pulled away from the door, her eyes glaring at Eric as he stepped into the house with a swagger before slamming the door shut in victory.

"Fuck you!" she hissed running for the stairs and disappearing up into the master bedroom.

Chuckling at her temper tantrum Eric ignored her for a moment and took the chance to sweep his eyes over the decent sized house, he had forgotten how beautiful it was and relished in the smell of Sweden. He felt like home.

Distracted by the sound of smashing and crashing upstairs Eric growled bolting up the staircase and into the bedroom where his moody progeny hid only to be met with a flying cup, ducking in advance he glowered at Pam as the cup smashed to pieces behind him on the floor.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he shouted as his eyes surveyed the damage she had done to the room, all the china plates and porcelain pieces had been smashed in her rage.

Pam frowned at her maker as her chest raised and fell quickly, her hands clenched into fists like she was ready to brawl.

"Destroying my property is something I won't tolerate you little brat!" his voice was angered and he stormed towards her, his feet crushing the glass on the way.

Standing in her place Pam hissed, Eric grabbed her arms and shoved her into the back wall, the picture frames shook with the force of it. His fangs fell into place as did hers, challenging each other. Pam's fangs were much daintier than her maker's but she didn't seem to care.

"You irritate the fucking life out of me sometimes!" he spat

"So leave..." she responded in an almost pitiful way,

"Never" he shook his head grabbing her hair and shoving his mouth against hers, his tongue immediately claimed hers with dominance.

Their fangs clicked against each other while he bent down to run his rough hands against the smooth plains of her legs, his fingers stroking up her thighs until he lifted her into his embrace.

His hands holding onto her ass grabbing greedily at her perfect derrière that had been on his mind, Pam sighed breathily at the contact and buried her face into his shoulder. Leading them to the bed Eric placed her down reluctantly pulling his hands free from her and resorted to stripping free from his clothes, Pam watched with a coy smirk while he lifted his shirt from his firm, muscled body. His abs looking delightful as always, his pecs quivering slightly from the temperature change and his eyes on her like a wild predator ready to ravish their prey.

Pam rose herself to her knees and began to undress herself pulling the fabric of her dress over her head and throwing the flimsy material across the room, it had been annoying her all night with the way it hung on her body so she was glad to part ways with it. Turning her attention back to the hungry Viking she was met with blue eyes inches from hers; gasping in surprise she was pinned underneath him instantly.

"I believe you owe me an apology now for breaking my mother's ornaments" he nuzzled her neck, his nose running along the area of her skin where he had claimed her into immortality a hundred years ago.

"Those were your mothers?" Pam squeaked in panic trying to sit up, gripping her forearms Eric grunted pinning her petite wrists above her head in one of his large hands. "Oh, Eric, you never told me..., I'm so sorry, I feel awful!" she frowned, the guilt clear in her voice.

Kicking her slender legs apart with one knee Eric smiled down at his progeny, her wide pale blue eyes gazing back at him with apology

"I'm only joking" he grinned "They were here when I bought the farm, useless and far too girly for my liking."

"Eric!" Pam growled trying to kick him as she bucked her hips

Chuckling into her hair he held her hip down with his other hand, she was in a vulnerable position but could never be in such safe hands.

"I do believe we meet again, Madam Pamela" he said lustfully, his face bending to kiss the skin between her breasts. His tongue darted out to taste her and his fangs scraping her gently just enough to make her squirm beneath him.

"An honourable vampire" she breathed

"An intelligent whore" he whispered

Moaning at the feeling of the head of his cock brush against her wetness, Pam found her maker's eyes again

"I am no whore" she smiled

"You're my whore." He growled seductively before dropping his hold on her wrists, reaching down between them he gripped his cock and positioned it at her entrance and with a sharp stroke he was inside her again.

Locking her arms around his neck Pam mewled at the sensation, being connected again was extraordinary and the thought of it almost made her cum right then.

Stilling within her tight, slick walls Eric pressed his forehead against hers lost in the feeling of her warmth squeezing him, fitting him like a glove.

"Move" she demanded in a gentle whine, her legs fully spread to accommodate his size "Please" she added sweetly, her lips planting a kiss on his for a brief moment.

Following through with her request Eric pulled back almost completely out of her before snapping his hips forward, the velocity behind his thrust causing Pam to scream out. Her legs wrapping around his torso and her nails digging into his back, he decided that their lovemaking would be rough tonight as it was most of the time when they had participated in sex.

It was no secret that Eric and Pam were the best at sex when they did it together, she was the only woman who could withstand his full needs without complaining and he was the only man who had ever been able to bring her to a satisfied orgasm. Sliding his hands against her inner thighs he held her in place like a vice, spreading her impossibly wider as he drove in and out of her at a ravenous speed.

Grunting into her neck Eric nipped at her skin preparing for the passionate love bite he would leave there while Pam cried and moaned, her nails scratching his back and holding him tight against her as she arched her back feeling him drive deeply inside. He filled her completely; it was an unmatched feeling of ecstasy to have her maker fuck her in a way that no other person was capable of competing with. This was as best as it was going to ever get and she relished in it, the sounds of their bodies smacking together was music to Eric's ears as was the sound of her crying and the feeling of her nails digging into his skin urging him on.

"Have you missed this?" he growled into her ear, his fang nipping her earlobe

"Yes!" she whined sliding her hands into his hair "Oh God, yes..." she moaned.

The friction was building and they were both so close to the orgasm they wanted, the ending they needed.

"mig också, älskling" he grunted "Jag kunde spendera evigheten som denna, med er Pamela."

Leaning down to leave a searing kiss on her lips, Eric snarled and thrust into her hard and fast. If it were a human he were fucking then they wouldn't survive this, determined to bring her to her release he reached down and rubbed her clit in quick circles

"kom för mig" he roared.

Pam screamed at the sensation, the warmth of her wetness dripping down her thighs

"Jag älskar dig så mycket, mästare" she cried before the coil in her womb snapped, her orgasm came undone and with a moan she leaned her head forward and sunk her fangs into his shoulder.

Grunting into her one final time Eric snarled and released inside of her, his mouth clamping down on her neck and slicing her skin open.

They drank each other's essence again for the first time in years, blood spilling from their lips. Pam clung onto her maker like she was afraid to let go, pulling her fangs from him she waited in silence. Her head cocked to the side while he finished feeding from her, pulling back with a sigh Eric looked down into her eyes and smiled.

"This reunion was better than I expected it to be" he smiled smugly, playfully thrusting his member that was still embedded inside her

Gasping Pam frowned at him; chuckling Eric pushed a stray blonde hair from her face.

"Please don't leave me" she begged gently

Eric gulped at the worry in her eyes, he didn't like seeing Pam desperate like she was going to lose him.

"I'm not planning on leaving you" he affirmed "In fact I believe it will be best for us to stay in Sweden for a long while, at least a year." He smirked.

Pam's eyes lit up and a smile found her lips as she reached up and wrapped her arms around her maker's neck pulling him down on top of her in a tight embrace.

"I love you" she said gently against his jaw line

Eric tickled her sides in response

"I love you too" he sighed. "Now let's go find some blood bags to drain before sunrise appears." He winked kissing her a final time.

* * *

_Swedish Translations: _

mig också, älskling - me too baby

Jag kunde spendera evigheten som denna, med er Pamela - I could spend eternity like this, with you, Pamela.

kom för mig - come for me

Jag älskar dig så mycket, mästare - I love you so much, master


End file.
